


【索香】覆水

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: 婚外情刀
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【索香】覆水

1.

在医学院里，究竟什么人算正常，什么人算不正常？

答案是，在医学院里，再不正常的人都显得再正常不过。

山治就是个正常得不能再正常的实习医学生，除了对待男人和女人地狱天堂般的差距。

班里的女孩子盼望着跟山治一起轮转，不仅因为这个金发帅哥绅士温柔，还因为他可以早上四点半起床，帮同组的lady们完成上百管的抽血班，顺便负责买奶茶。

哦，男人啊，滚去自己干活吧。

铁青的脸由于嫌弃拉得老长，像只冷漠的沙皮狗。

但如果眼看着笨手笨脚的男搭档就要完不成工作了，他还是会一边骂着蠢猪一脚踹开，然后用自己熟练而灵巧的双手给患者绑上止血带。

奇怪的是，近乎人格分裂的差别对待，并未招来什么非议坏话。反倒是，女人喜欢与他相处，因为他温柔体贴；男人也喜欢和他相处，因为他那种不拖泥带水的心肠好。

更奇怪的是，他愿意做女士的奴仆、骑士与守护者，却不愿做她们的男人。女孩子不信邪，坚信他是没有遇到自己喜欢的人，前仆后继地尝试表白后，山治心形的桃色眼揭示了他要被一股幸福之风吹上了天。

但他总会趁在心脏停跳之前，拉起lady的手轻吻，说，抱歉。

故而，女生说，喜欢所有女人，往往等于不喜欢女人，他一定是给。男生也说，他金发肤白又仪表堂堂，一天洗十次手两次澡，一定是个喜欢男人的深柜。

更更奇怪的是，他连男人也拒绝。

特拉法尔加·罗于男人于女人的魅力不必我介绍了。在他都被黑足当家抱了个歉后，全班同学陷入了沉思。

金发男人总是坐在教室靠窗的位置，蓝眼睛望着一盆绿植出神。

谁也不知道他心里装着什么人，甚至不知道他到底心里需不需要装着什么人。

2.

你们不知道也不奇怪，因为不擅于观察的你们什么都没发现。

没有值夜班的晚上，他也有过夜不归宿，还是悄悄地把睡衣和内裤一起捎走的。

他会对着一个信息对话框不经意地露出喜怒哀乐，有人凑过来的话，他就会手指上滑，切掉那个界面。

对着绿植出神久了，目光总要移开，而那时他会用谁也听不见的音量，轻笑一声“混蛋”。

非工作时间想找山治的话，直接去医院吸烟区比打电话来得更快。

轻薄的烟雾从口中吞吐而出，模糊了他爱不释手地一下一下拨弄把玩金色打火机的画面。

他总用那一个打火机，镀金的外层有些划花，没了气儿打不着火也不换，宁可费劲地挤个充气罐。

黑足当家，这个打火机谁送的，你这么宝贝它。

为什么喜欢一个打火机一定是因为一个人，难道不能是因为一个打火机吗？黑足当家耸了耸肩，合上了金属盖子，盖灭了火苗。

但别听他胡扯，他喜欢这个打火机，还真就是因为一个人。

3.

有段时间，忘了哪天起了，反正有段时间，山治很不对劲。

最不对劲的地方就是，他再也没掏出过那个金色打火机，却用一个五块钱的破塑料打火机，坐在吸烟区一根接一根地吞云吐雾。

最无辜的还是旁边的自动贩卖机，不明所以被喷了好几串操字当头的脏话就算了，吐出商品稍慢点，一不留神就是结结实实的一顿狠踢。

他对待工作依旧滴水不漏，心不在焉却没出过岔子，只是有时候上级医生喊他得喊两三遍才反应过来。

他对待女人依旧千依百顺，对女患者关照得无微不至，对女同学有求必应，只是挤出的笑容在僵硬的脸上显得不太由衷，花痴的弯眼睛弧度略有生硬。

他对待男人依旧横眉冷漠，骂骂咧咧但还是好心眼儿地该帮忙帮忙，只是连暴躁都好像没了力气，最近常说的就是，你们先回去吧。

特拉法尔加·罗会在他失神发呆的时候，耳边打个响指，而后把他拖出早已空荡的教室，而他像只金毛疯狗一样挣扎。

原本的座位没了主人，他搬到了最后一排看不到窗子的角落上课，依旧对老师的提问对答如流。

但眼里没了光芒，身体内部不知哪里像被挖走一大块，大口呼吸都不敢，生怕进了风在那块空洞肆意席卷。

4.

有个该出场的人到现在为止竟然还没出场。

山治这样的不对劲持续了一个礼拜或是两个礼拜，大家都以为他状态好了些时，那个该出场的人总会横冲直撞，以最操蛋的方式非法闯入他的生活。

晚课后刚走出后门，山治就被一个绿色头发的强壮男人死死按在走廊上强吻，得体的高级西装和野兽般的失智举动形成了鲜明对比。

两只白手腕就像被捆在墙上，越反抗红道子越明显，越显束手无策。金色的脑袋上下左右躲闪着对面不讲理的双唇，就像将入虎口的野兔求生本能，挣扎中声嘶力竭地辱骂着一切用两性问候祖宗十八代的脏话，大半张脸被蹭的到处都是吐沫星子。

对面的施暴者毫不动容，继续将目标对准发泄的对象。他转而用两只手肘钉住山治的上臂，腾出的双手狠狠掰回了侧着脸的脑袋。嘴唇无礼地拓开了口缝，发干起皮的外层划得山治又痒又疼，但那副已经侵入到齿间的双唇很快就被自己的不受控制分泌的唾液的润湿。撬开赤缝之后，粗鲁的舌头不管三七二十一直接往里塞进去，搅得天翻地覆。山治照着那根舌头就狠狠咬了一口，血腥味一下子在整个口腔蔓延，但即使这样，对面的混蛋没有一点松口的意思。

晚上八点半的医院走廊不及白天门庭若市，但人来人往的看客绝对不少。住院病人，值班大夫，刚下课的同班同学，全部停下了脚步，震惊地驻足观看这一幕，遮着嘴巴议论纷纷。倘若底下是个女人，绝对会有人出面制止这粗暴得和强奸犯无异的举动。

操你妈，男的这就不叫强奸了吗？

逼急了的山治提起膝盖直接砸在了绿发男人的命根子上，同时伴着一记响亮的耳光，终于挣脱。清脆的声音好像还在楼道回荡，男人弯腰捂裆狠呆呆地瞪他，血丝爬满了眼白，眼角还有点湿，他们这样喘着粗气在走廊对视了足足半分钟。

谁让你走的？

滚。

山治面无表情地说，没有看他，眼睛一直盯着地板某处的花纹。

绿发的壮汉显然不会乖乖地执行，他刚要扯起山治的胳膊把他拽回去，但山治就好像预料到了一样，提前把胳膊收到了身后。

你再不滚，已经有人要开始拍照了。

山治低声说，正如他睫毛垂得一样低。他知道，这句话一出口，无论多不情不愿不甘心，那个男人绝对会抛下这里遗留的一切狼藉和执念。

正是如此，他走了，闪光灯亮起前他松开了紧握的手臂。

徒留在原地的金发男人，颤抖中逐渐下降了重心，狠眯眼睛瞪着匆忙离去的背影。

唇间呼出的粗气有三种味道：血味，酒味，和眼泪的咸味。

5.

你刚才被亲硬了，黑足当家。

你死不死，特拉法尔加。

刚才那个长得像你总看的绿植的男人是谁？

6.

对于特拉法尔加来说，那个男人是谁不重要，重要的是山治爱他。

对于山治来说，自己对他那操蛋的爱也不重要。

7.

重要的是，一枚戒指。

罗罗诺亚·索隆西装左侧的上衣口袋，圆环形的凸印，藏着一枚戒指，还无巧不巧地被山治翻到了。

绿藻形状的脑袋趴在枕头上熟睡，山治捏起了他的左手无名指，从指根捋到指尖。

该死，确实比右手的细了一些。

他就这样走了，火也不发，话也不问。他连张磨磨唧唧的分手字条都懒得留，唯一留下的只有满烟灰缸的烟蒂。

戒指掏出来，摆在了索隆的手机上。

而自己的手机，关于罗罗诺亚·索隆的一切——拉黑。

作为报复，他顺走了索隆今晚穿来的所有衣服，撞上酒店房门之前，睡得死死的他身上只有一条内裤。

去他妈的狗男人。

8.

说到底，这狗男人不过是当初成百上千住院患者中的一个，罢了。

一个从不听劝我行我素的患者，比如做手术的前一天晚上还要趴在地上做一百个俯卧撑。对于这种患者，山治抬脚就是一踢，直接鼻青脸肿给踹回病床，对面骂骂咧咧喊着“等老子做完手术砍死你这个卷眉毛”。

若不是看了资料，山治大概以为他是个混黑道的。

公司高管，除了那张鼻梁挺得有点高级的脸，和没事就架在病床上的笔记本电脑，没有一点像个高管的吧？尽管嫌弃他讲话粗声粗气又直来直去，但每次脱下衣服做检查的时候，那两块大胸肌总叫人挪不开目光。

9.

是人就会生病，哪怕是个每天举铁两小时的健身狂魔，满身的腱子肉也未必挡得住病魔。

但满身腱子肉能挡住胡搅蛮缠的暴民患者倒是真的。

山治已经忘了跟索隆同屋的那个患者到底因为什么鸡蛋里挑骨头了，反正每天都像一只野狗汪汪汪地撒着牢骚。如果你给他一脚，这种患者一看就是会闹到有关部门的那种人。

盯着术前评估表的眉头皱得越来越紧，左耳朵进右耳朵出的功能接近饱和，一句脏话已经咬在了唇边，左脚都有点痒痒地抬了起来。

忽然，一个玻璃杯砸在了刁民患者的床头，在离他的脑袋一拳远的位置碎开了花。

“啰啰嗦嗦的吵死人了。”

愤怒的玻璃杯主人“啪”地合上电脑，目光像野兽一样盯着这边，凶狠到让人不寒而栗。

“我一会还有个视频会议，再乱叫唤砍了你。”

10.

也不知道喜欢上他是不是这一瞬间的事。

但这事过后，山治确实出入这间病房的频率过于勤了点。

这间病房的吵架声和摔盆砸碗声恨不得走廊另一头都能听见，之前被收拾得服服帖帖的病友现在这场面连句话都不敢插。

至于打架的理由，要多奇葩有多奇葩，要多鸡毛蒜皮有多鸡毛蒜皮。从做检查时开着电脑不配合，到带他走了十来趟还是找不到的洗手间，再到医院味同嚼蜡的病号餐。谁也不明白，屁大点事怎么就掐得差点挂了彩。

其实，他们彼此都借着吵架的名义，好多相处几分钟。

11.

一盒病号餐被撂在了病床小桌板上，身着白大褂的金发男人单手插兜站在他面前。

“我不是跟你说了，你们这里的饭太难吃了......”

“这是我自己做的。”

索隆愣了一下，捧在手上的盒饭确实卖相强得不是一星半点，虽然食材还是病号配比的那几样。

这真的是字面意思上的，好吃得快哭了。吃到见底的时候，他真就差把饭盒底儿舔干净了。

连索隆自己都不知道，塞满食物的嘴角上扬成什么样子。

12.

连索隆自己都不知道，主治医做穿刺的时候，他竟然下意识地抓住了站在身旁的山治的手。

他独自坚强惯了，以为自己强大到无所畏惧，剧痛下能面不改色心不跳，连潜意识都不会将自己出卖给任何人。

但那时他第一次，潜意识自作主张地决定暴露在一个人的面前。

反应过来后，他想迅速撤回那只可能招致圈圈眉嘲讽的手，没想到，圈圈眉把另一只手叠了上去。

他们谁也没看谁，穿刺结束后自然而然地松开了手，什么也没发生过。

13.

男人就是东西少，出院的时候拎个手提包足以。

没什么特意的告别，山治只是在护士站的与美女聊得眉飞色舞之余，腾出了一个眼神，歪歪头，挑挑眉毛，就算说再见了。

有的人在为如何要到心仪对象的电话号码发愁。

而有的人轻而易举存了心仪对象的电话号码，却不敢打扰。

他想着，与名为罗罗诺亚·索隆，那个不知道哪里的高管患者，这段故事可以收纳进带锁的抽屉里了。

14.

然而并不能。

晚上八点半，通往宿舍的道路灯有点暗，但他一边叼着香烟一边解开白大褂已经走习惯了。

只是隐隐约约觉得哪里不太对劲，猛地一抬头，路边停了辆陌生的黑色保时捷，和靠在车门上熟悉的绿发身影。

上车吗？他这样问。

上车，是一种性暗示。

山治就这样上了车。

15.

这人是哪里的高管山治不知道，但有钱是真的。只不过不修边幅粗枝大叶的生活习惯，实在没有有钱人的讲究。

手机都不用太看，每天定点八点半的宿舍路上，山治只需要抬头看一眼停没停着那辆保时捷就行了。

他们做过很多类似情侣的事。

滚床单，吵架，送礼物，吃饭。从高档法餐到街边麻辣烫，他们都吃过。

偶尔节假日，索隆还会捏着两张机票来接他，山治朝着鼻梁就踹了一脚，骂他彻底打乱了医学生的复习计划。

唯独没做过一件情侣该做的事，进入对方的生活。

直到现在，山治也不知道他究竟是什么的高管，家里是什么样子。

他没问过，也没提出过。

16.

若说什么都没发现，那是不可能的。

俗话说，傻与不傻，就看你会不会装傻。

但他他妈为什么不能把戒指藏得再深一点，深到让他能一直装傻下去。

坐实了自己三儿了的事实，他除了走还能怎样。

17.

好了，现在特拉法尔加·罗也知道了这个故事。

不仅如此，他还查到了那个眼熟的绿发男人其实是个上市公司的合伙人，妻子是创始合伙人的千金。这几个月由于一个案子的竞标，频繁地被媒体跟踪报道。

那天他陪着山治，绕着学校操场走了十多圈。金发男人用最简短的句子，把他和罗罗诺亚的关系讲完，嗓子有点哑了，半盒烟已经抽没了。

通往宿舍那条小路正当间儿，那辆保时捷又恬不知耻地横亘在路旁，那时已经深夜十一点半。

罗用尽全身力气，想把这个无药可救的笨蛋拖回寝室。但山治就像被施了什么巫蛊之术，中邪似的钉在了原地，眼神凝望着对面的红色眼珠。

黑足当家，你他妈不是那种爱给人当三儿的男人吧。

闭嘴，以前堂吉诃德财团那两兄弟抢着包养你的时候，我可没骂过你吧。

特拉法尔加被噎得一个字都蹦不出来，只能咬着嘴唇干瞪眼。

“我离不开他了。”

这句话也是他经历了这两个礼拜的折磨后才意识到的。

山治就这样扔下这句话，上了车。

18.

他们继续做着爱，绊着嘴，节假日偷偷旅个游，好像什么都没发生过。

没人再提过那个戒指，没人试图踏入彼此的生活。

只知道这样彼此都很开心，就行了。

那枚金色打火机重新投入了使用，靠窗的座位又来了个金色脑袋。

山治继续做着优秀的实习医学生，招女人喜欢也招男人喜欢，但拒绝女人也拒绝男人。

19.

如果翡色头发的绝世美女那天没有出现在诊室外，这样的日子或许可以一直继续。

他们其实一句话也没说，山治也不知道为什么，人潮拥挤的诊室楼道，他目光偏偏就定在了这位lady身上。

他就觉得，这位女士不是来看病的，是来看他的。

于是山治驻足在原地，让她看。

水灵灵的大眼睛泛起柔伤的微光，艺伎般浓艳的底妆也无法遮挡住憔悴。那时山治意识到，能配得上索隆的女人就该是这样的。

他礼貌性地轻点一下头结束了对视。那短暂的对视好像包含了成千上万种语言。

那一刻，山治才真的决定结束这段关系，干脆利索，没有退路。

20.

罗，你猜我从那位美丽lady的眼睛里看到了什么？

不是悲伤，不是绝望，不是仇恨。

我什么也没看到，那双眼睛是空的。

就像当时离了索隆的自己一样，什么都空了。

21.

报纸上的新闻一桩接着一桩，先是那家上市公司竞标成功，后是罗罗诺亚·索隆离婚、辞职的消息。

几年以后，山治成了正式的医生，还买了房子。

索隆从新开始创业，新公司的发展总要伴随着磕磕绊绊。

索隆把房子买在了和山治同一个小区同一栋楼，山治也知道这件事。

但他们的往来少得可怜，一年到头通不了几次电话，吃不了几顿饭。

不过每年的新年，他们都是一起过的，主要还是索隆懒得做饭又想吃点好的。

围坐在饭桌，山治会讲起医院里和索隆当初一样作死的患者，索隆会谈起新公司里比山治还爱抬杠的员工。

架还是一样吵。

他们终于踏入了彼此的生活，但却没再谈过感情这东西。

22.

一年到头为数不多的几次电话，内容都差不多。

厨子你在不在家？

在。

我饿了。

那你过来吧。

山治看一眼他那副难民营出来般狼吞虎咽的样子就知道，八成是又摔了什么跟头，心情糟糕到了极点。

23.

望着山治在厨房洗碗的背影，索隆总在想。

如果当时，他没为了竞标压下离婚的消息。

他敢早一点把兜里准备好的那枚戒指掏出来，戴在山治手上。

一年三百六十五天，他就都能吃到这顿饭了。

但事实上，那枚戒指已经脏了，戴不回去了。

——end


End file.
